fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Lock On! Precure
Lock On! Precure (ロックオン! プリキュア Rokkuon! Purikyua), is a Japanese Magical Girl Anime original series, the series' theme is secret. In the literature version of this series, the story is told in first person from Joume Maki's perspective. There is an official Wiki for this series, check Lock On! Precure Wiki for more information~! Plot :Lock On! Precure episodes :Maki and Kaki are twin sisters who lived in Dream Memory with their mother. They later move into their mother's hometown, Precure Town to stay with their aunt. One day, they accidentally meet Kylie and Kasey who were sent into the human world out of no where. Maki and her sister were given a new task; become a new group of Precure, save the world and reveal the hidden truths of the legend of two legendary Precures! Will they be able to stop the Dark Queen from destroying the world and find the truths of these secrets? Characters Cures *Joumae Maiko (錠前 真愛子)/ Joume Maki (ジョウメ マキ)/ Cure Lock (キュアロック Kyua Rokku) **The leader of the group, she is a gentle and sweet girl, But somehow a little timid. She represents the secret of heart. *Joumae Kaiki (錠前 上い記)/ Joume Kaki (ジョウメ カキ)/ Cure Key (キュアキー Kyua Kī) **Maki's younger twin, hot-blooded and hard-headed, always speaks things shortly and fast. She represents the key to the truths. *Murasaki Shoshana (紫 ショシャナ)/ Cure Rose II (キュアローズII Kyua Rōzu II) **The daughter of the late Cure Rose, a very mysterious one. She represents the secret rose in the darkness. *Hoshikira Yoruna (星きら 夜な)/ Cure Starry (キュアスターリー Kyua Sutārī) **The twins' beloved aunt, the guardian of their mother, Mune. She was once the legendary Cure Starry who saved the world from Dark Queen. Mascots *Kylie (カイリー Kairī)/ Princess Ciana Clarice Cathy (プリンセス シアナー・クラリス・キャシー Purinsesu Shianā Kurarisu Kyashī) **An orphan rabbit-like fairy who lives all alone in forest of somewhere with her younger twin, Kasey. She is the fairy partner of Cure Lock. *Kasey (ケーシー Kēshī)/ Prince Chanon Camille (プリンス チャノン・カミーユ Purinsu Chanon Kamīyu) **Another fairy who also came to the human world with Kylie. He is very mean, but actually is very protective of his friends. He is the fairy partner of Cure Key. *Varda (バルダー Barudā)/ Murasaki Boshaku (紫 ボシャク) ** Shana's fairy partner and guardian who acts like her brother or even lover. * Queen Cherisa Cherilyn (クィーン チャーリサー・チャーリリン Kuīn Chārisā Chāririn) ** The loving Queen of Sweet Memoir Kingdom. * King Charles Ciel (キング チャールズ・シエル Kingu Chāruzu Shieru) ** The brave King of Sweet Memoir Kingdom. Precure Town *Joumae Mune (錠前 胸)/ Joume Mune (ジョウメ ムネ) **She is the mother of Maki and Kaki, kindhearted and caring. But it seems that she holds some secrets that her children don't ever know. *Priestess of Light''' '''(光のシビル Hikari no Shibiru) **A mysterious lady who is strikingly resembles Maki. Darkness Kingdom *Dark Queen (ダーク女王 Dāku joō) **Also known as the leader of darkness, according to the legend. She was sealed in the amidst of darkness for 14 years. She came back with her powers to avenge the Precures, and put an end to the world. *Forte (フォルテ Forute) **The princess of darkness, the daughter of the Dark Queen. She is a girl who likes to cause troubles and often laughs evilly. She always believe that a failure is never her fault. *Dark Prince (ダーク王子 Dāku ōji) **An unknown character in possessed of the Dark Queen, he is believed to be under control of her. *Sokkenna (ソッケンナ Sokkenna) **Monsters make up of the Dark Queen's negativity. Usually takes form as what we feared or regretted about. Items *Magic Key - The Transformation Device of the Precures. *Lock Bracelet - The main weapon of the Precures. *Legendary Diary - A book used to keep the Legendary diary entries, it said to be lost during the Final Battle. * Legendary Diary Entry - The diary pages with the records of sweet memories. Locations *Dream Memory - Maki and Kaki's original hometown. *Precure Town - The town that the events in Lock On! Precure sets in. *PreCure Academy - Maki and Kaki's new school. * Darkness Kingdom - The place where Dark Queen and her daughter reside. Trivia *Lock On! Precure is the first series that the main cures get to transform in the second episode. * Lock On! Precure is the first series to have two main cures, who are twins. * Lock On! Precure is the first series which the main cures have more than one name. * Lock On! Precure is the first series to have the other Precures other than the Cures in the series, as supporting characters. * This series was originally a part of Battle Princess Precure!, the artist's original season before Lock On! Precure that never had a chance to be officially released. * Lock On! Precure is the first series that all the characters have the same voice actress (excluded the other Cures), Fuyu "Charlotte" Tetsuya, or as known as SilverRose808 on DeviantART. Category:Pretty Cure fanime